Dumbells and Olives
by AlishaVane45
Summary: Oliver Wood can't understand what is wrong with him...although he thinks its the evil influence of coffee. Katie Bell on the other hand can't seem to leave his mind...if only girls were quaffles, he could send her flying in the right part of his heart, in the middle where he wanted her to be.
1. Roger Davies?

**So I just really love Oliver/Katie. This is my first attempt at a complete fanfic for the pair. Reviews are greatly appreciated. OH...almost forgot disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT. THE LOVELY JKR OWNS IT ALL.**

"What are you staring at Oliver?" Alicia asked sauntering over to him. They were sitting outside on the pitch, one of Oliver's favorite places in the class.

"Huh? Oh I'm watching Katie doing homework. It's a reality show I never get to see an episode of. Owwwww!"

Katie had thrown a quaffle at him. "Say one more word about me and I'll drop your broom."

"My broom?" Oliver laughed. "It's right next to me, you can't even-"

"_Was _next to you!" Katie said running off with Oliver's broom. "Catch me if you can Ollie!"

He really hated it when people called him that but somehow Katie's voice…it made it sound all right.

"Katie!" Oliver said. Merlin could that girl run. Well obviously she was _his _chaser. Damn Wood. Stop with the possessives.

"Catch me if you can Ollie!" Katie said running. Her brown hair flew in the wind, shampoo commercial style, her smile made his heart race and every word she said was like a breath of fresh air. She was attractive. He had never noticed before, merlin was this a side effect of drinking coffee in the morning?

"You're not running." Katie noted walking up to him. "What's wrong? You used to like running after me trying to chase your broom."

"Huh?" Oliver said. "Oh sorry I was thinking about…our next Quidditch match."

"Please no more practices!" Fred said.

"We beg you Oliver!" George said.

"We won't do any pranks." Fred said.

"Ok that's an understatement." George said.

"A serious understatement." Fred agreed.

"Oliver the next match isn't until next month and it's against _Hufflepuff."_ Angelina added

"_That is not an excuse_!" Oliver said.

"We'll its 7 I have to go meet Roger." Katie said.

"Oh right." Fred said grinning.

"Your boyfriend." George snickered. "Roger Davies."

"Boyfriend?" Oliver said. "You have a boyfriend."

"Don't worry Ollie," Katie said laughing. "He's not your type."

Angelina laughed. "Katie are you still on that joke? He's not really gay."

"Just the fact that he doesn't date _any_ girl from his so called fan club kind of makes it a possible explanation." George said.

His bloody fan club. He hated the whole lot of them. Rachel would send him letters every day with X's and O's at the end and he didn't even know what they meant.

But Oliver wasn't listening to any of this. He was focused on what Katie had said.

"Bye all!" Katie said running towards the castle.

"Wait," Oliver called as she ran out of sight. "You have a type?"

**A/N: So how was it? Let me know if I should continue! I promise it will get better, just encourage me with reviews. :)**


	2. Coffee

**Thanks to Naureen97 and Ada for their reviews! They made my day! Ok let me not bore you more and present the next chapterr ...oh yeah and disclaimer: I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!**

Why was Katie dating that prick Roger Davies? He wasn't a pretty boy Diggory, or a Mr. Smooth talking Montague or…Oliver felt like taking a dummy of Roger and hitting it with a beater bat, or even possibly asking Fred or George to do it. Yes he was seriously considering it. He could ask them to focus on getting Roger in their next game against Ravenclaw. But why did he even care? Oliver immediately put his coffee down. Damn. He was right; it was the coffee he thought. It was messing with his thoughts. Yeah that's what it was.

"Hey Oliver." It was Rachel.

"What do you want?" Oliver said irritably.

"You know what I want Ollie." Rachel said her eyes lingering on Oliver longer than necessary. Bloody fan club.

"Look Rachel," Oliver started

"Oi you busy and are you drinking that?" It was Katie. She pointed to his untouched coffee on the table.

"Nah I'm good." Oliver said glad for the distraction. Rachel looked absolutely furious, as Oliver continued to ignore her and stomped off. Then without warning Katie grabbed the cup and drank _his _coffee in one gulp. _His_ coffee. Again with those cursed possessives.

"Thanks Ollie!" Katie said grinning. "I skipped breakfast this morning to do homework and I was absolutely starving. I'm disappointed though Ollie that you didn't turn on the T.V to see that episode."

Katie still had her jokes. Oliver laughed. "Believe me; if it wasn't for Snape's essay on Bezoars I would've never missed it."

"Oh crap." Katie said. "You just reminded me! I have that essay on Bow truckles due! Thanks Ollie!"

She gave him a quick hug and ran off. Her hair it smelled like…some type of plant Oliver had smelled around the Quidditch pitch and her breath it smelled like caramel mocha. _His_ coffee. There it was again, messing with his thoughts.

"Hey Oliver! Fred and George nicked these from the houselves, there's cappuccino and uh a frappe. You want one?"

"I DON'T WANT ANY COFFEE!" Oliver yelled nearly scaring Angelina that had just entered the common room, and causing Parvati and Lavender to whine because they had spilled their nail polish.

"Oliver!" They whined.

"Umm…I guess I'll go ask Angie then." Alicia said quickly, grabbing Angelina and walking away as far as she could from Oliver.

Oliver buried his head under his arms. What was coffee doing to him?

**Reviews are always welcome!**


	3. Protein charms and punches

**Chapter 3...oh wait let me just say this. YAAAAAAAY! NO SCHOOL TODAY! I was so happy I got time to write up another chapter. This one is in Katie's POV. Happy reading! And now back to out regularly scheduled program. Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know why I started this diary in the first place, but here is the very first entry. Oliver has been drilling us on the pitch for 3 weeks now. My bones feel like mush and even my poor broom must be thinking what an idiot captain I have. (Don't worry I'm there with you Broomy.) Oliver even handed Angie, Alicia and I a diet sheet so that we can stay fit. And let me just tell you the diet is a number 1 fraud. It has only the various rabbit foods on it and chips, chocolate and fizzy drinks are totally extinct. Yesterday Fred and George nicked some chocolate bon bons and chips from the kitchens; I guess they felt bad for us. As soon as Angelina savagely opened the bag of chips and Alicia dug her hand in it I felt a searing pain in hand. AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED? Right there on my hand, in black ink were letters forming the words "No junk food! Stick to the diet ladies. –Oliver Wood." Angelina and Alicia got the same message and I wanted to struggle Oliver Wood. He put a protean charm on us? Us? I was all for stomping on Oliver with Angelina's 3 inch stilettos and breaking his broom, Sean(yes he named his broom, git I know) but the twins kept me back with an Oliver is in detention. Well serves him right. For now I am going to go vent all my anger on a pillow and then I'll deal with Wood tomorrow._

_Katie_

**Oliver POV**

Katie Bell marched up to him as soon as she saw him enter the Great Hall and started punching him everywhere she could.

"OWWW KATIE MERLSHJLDSFAHFSADGz!" Oliver cried. Now Oliver knew a select few number of people who thought girls couldnt punch but Katie Bell was not another girl and Merlin could _she_ punch. Oliver rubbed his arms where she had punched him and he looked at her.

"And what have I done to receive this Bell?" Oliver asked quizzically.

"Don't call me Bell," Katie said. "_And what did you do_?"

Oliver looked at her. He didn't like that voice.

"Protean charm Oliver? _You put a bloody protein charm on us_?"

At this Angelina and Alicia stood on either side of Katie. Oliver gulped. One girl was one thing. But three. Especially these 3..well it was like setting one of Fred and Georges trick's loose in the corridor. Oliver only had a second to run before they unleashed their fury.


	4. Plans and Plots

**Thanks again to Ada and Naureen97 for their amazing reviews. They made my day! So anyway here is the next chapter! Once again reviews are always welcome and here you go! Ooops almost forgot our daily disclaimer that we all hate. Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe I opened you once again to write another entry. I must be loosing my mind. Seriously. Hahah. But anyway Oliver finally cancelled our diet. Success! I don't think he could stand it if Angelina, Alicia and I ransacked his room and pinned all his love letters from his fan club on the Gryffindor notice board again. Thank Merlin for that club sometimes. And today I caught Roger snogging Cho Chang in the Astronomy Tower today so I gave him a piece of my mind. He's in the Hospital Wing, but mind you he has got excellent service, I only left him for a second and the next minute he was surrounded by a flock of desperate girls screaming for him to date them. As for Cho Chang, that girl moves fast, first Cedric, then Harry and now Roger. Bloody idiot, I don't know why I dated him in the first place. Angelina and Alicia were happy for me and even Oliver Wood seemed happy but I think it's because he thinks that now that i'm single I wont be distracted during the just say i looked at Roger alot when we were playing against Ravenclaw. I guess I forgot to mention to him that I kinda have a crush on Terrence Higgs, the Slytherin seeker. Yes I know he's a Slytherin, but he's on of the nicer ones and I have 2 classes with him! Wish me luck diary. Angelina and Alicia are the only ones that know but I have my suspicions that George was listening into our conversation with one of those extendable ears. And where George is, Fred will always be. I'm going to try talking to him tomorrow and Leanne said she was going to help. What would I do without her?_

_Katie_

"Okay do you remember the plan?" Katie asked Leanne who nodded grinning. For a Hufflepuff she sure acted nothing like one. She really should have been a Gryffindor.

Katie smiled and took her seat at the Gryffindor table. The plan was going to take place right after breakfast. Leanne had Defense against the Dark Arts with Terrence right after it and Katie had Potions and Charms with him, last. She was so excited she ate with presto speed. Oliver seemed to notice this.

"Umm Bell what is this?" He asked pointing to her overflowing plate and her bulging mouth as she tried to stuff in everything at once. "A new way to loose weight er eating fast?"

"No silly." Katie said letting out a laugh. "I have something to do. See you later." Katie said spotting Terrence walking away. Leanne got up. The plan was about to be put in action.

Angelina and Alicia shared a knowing look and George and Fred grinned identically. Oh so they did know. She glared at them and turned to Angelina and Alicia. It was now up to them to keep their boyfriends under control while she went to get hers!

**A/N: I will always try to update ASAP. For now since school is starting I will update on the weekends or faster if I have time!**


	5. Treacle fudge and pictures to die for

**I am so sorry for not uploading this sooner! I've been so busy in school I didn't have time. Without further ado i present to you chap 5! Oh and as always our buddy the disclaimer. I OWN NOTHING. :DDDD**

Oliver looked at Katie. She was acting weird. Not that she ever acted normal. _Ever._ She was the one girl who would be talking the loudest in a crowd of a million and you could _still_ hear her voice clearly. She would be the one laughing for hours after a joke that ended 5 minutes ago and yet she was his perfect little Chaser. _His._ Again with those possessives. Damn. Oliver rubbed his temples and looked down at the essay he was writing. Only Snape would assign them a 3 foot essay on Sacrosanct properties on a weekend like this. He should have been playing Quidditch outside.

"Hey Oliver!" Fred's voice rang in the common room like a million drums. "Have you seen Katie anywhere?"

Oliver looked up. He hadn't seen Katie since breakfast. Angelina stood next to Fred. Both of them lounging on the couch.

"She's probably with Leanne or Roger-" Angelina started.

"Angelina….she broke up with Rogers…." Oliver shook his head. Then it hit him. "They didn't make up did they?"

Fred grinned. Oliver knew that grin. It was a grin he got when they knew something he didn't.

"Yes." Fred said "No just kidding. I don't know mate they looked pretty serious though during charms. I will never look at that poor table the same way again."

Oliver's face turned red. "They were uh… to…together?"

Fred nodded. "And damn serious about it too. Nearly gave little professor Flitwick a heart attack.

"Even Wilder's looked sick and we all know her reputation." Angelina said referring to Rosalie Wilder.

"Poor Flitwick had to charm them both apart from each other. It was disgusting wasn't it Fred?" George added popping up.

"And he had to keep them apart too during class." Alicia added coming from nowhere.

"Remember Feorge?" Fred said beckoning to his twin.

"Damn right I remember Gred." George said.

Oliver just nodded. Of course Davies couldn't stay away from Katie too long. No one could. She was his chaser after all. Merlin what was wrong with him. She was the teams chaser not just his chaser. He wasn't even drinking coffee now.

Fred and George suddenly burst out laughing. Alicia and Angelina joined in. "You only know we're only kidding Ollie!"

Oliver's expression must have been priceless because at that moment, Collin Creevy stepped out from behind the couch and snapped a picture with that camera of his.

"Cool." Collin said.

"Excellent," Angelina mused as George added. "This is going to make a very nice front page for Parvati's magazine."

"I am _so_ getting those 10 galleons before Mackenzie Knight." Alicia said running out with George before Oliver could make a move.

"Wait till I tell Dennis," Collin said. "That I took the picture that's going to be in Parvati's magazine."

Oliver's mouth fell open. This was all for that wretched magazine. He was going to murder his whole Quidditch team, minus Katie and Harry who were not part of it. He hoped. And not to mention he was going to kill Lavender and Parvati and his whole bloody fan club for coming with that stupid magazine idea. Every month the magazine would take an embarrassing picture of the 10 hottest eligible bachelors in the school, send it to them and would force them to go on a date or do something ridiculous to get rid of the picture before they published it in the magazine.

Oliver called it blackmail and they called it a clever way of getting what they want. Not that Oliver would admit it, but it was true. He would do absolutely anything to get rid of the pictures they took. Of course this happened _every_ year and like _every_ year he would get played right into them taking a very embarrassing picture of him. And just like every sing year would have to kiss someone or go on a date with this or take for example last year when Fred and George had taken a yet another embarrassing picture of him he had to dance to some girly muggle song whilst wearing only his boxers.

But then he smiled. He smiled because Katie wasn't with Roger or anybody. She was just his little chaser. Only his. And as for killing Parvati and Lavender he would put it in hold. Who knew Katie might even be reading their little magazine. With a smile at his brilliant idea Oliver took a huge bite of treacle fudge before spitting it out abruptly. He was so stupid. It wasn't coffee that was confusing him it was treacle fudge!

** Finally! This chapter was long. But I wrote it for you all! Let me know how it is with a review!**


End file.
